gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Angelic Dawn
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU: Angelic Dawn is the first book in the Angelic Saga and is written by William R. Woods, better known as Deathzealot or Deathzealotzero, and co-written by Seth M Klein, known as Persistent Dreamer. The book follows the story of Lord Kira Yamato and his friends on board the Mobile Assault Ship Archangel ''as they try to stay alive in the harsh, cold reality of war. During the story Kira and his friends discover the reasons behind the war along with joining the fight alongside the ANGEL Group against LOGOS. Angelic Dawn is based entirely in the world seen in the Japanese anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED using characters, and such from the story of the anime. It introduces several additions to the story like the Republic of Altair, the Yamato Family being the Fifth Noble Family of the United Emirate of Orb, the ANGEL Group and several new additions which make it into its own story. While the book does follow the story of Kira and his friends several other characters get some time in the spotlight from time to time like Major Brian Carter the main of the precursor story to Angelic Dawn ''Honor of a Knight. The book also sports several small side-stories gathered into the Angelic Archives telling the tales of some the characters during certain points of the story. The book is not yet finished, only about ten percent completed, what is done is posted at Deathzealot's page on Fanfiction.Net. However the authors hopes to complete the story sometime in the near future. Brief Summary of Story The date is January 25 of 71CE and the Bloody Valentine War rages unchecked across the Earth Sphere. The war has come to a small lull after the disastrous Battle of Nova with only the East Asian Front still involved in major fighting. However the war will soon continue on as a new variable is introduced into the war at the neutral colony of Heliopolis. This variable is the Alliance's new mobile suit development project which ZAFT catches wind of, and knowing that they couldn't stand up against the Alliance on even ground launch an attack on the peaceful neutral colony. Caught in the middle of this attack is Lord Kira Yamato, heir of the Yamato Family the leaders of the colony, and his group of friends. They soon get involved in the war while on board the new Alliance warship the ''Archangel ''and join the war. However can these young people survive the inferno and tragedy of war? Characters Major Characters *Lord Kira Yamato *Fiona Alexander *Major Brian Carter Earth Alliance - AFS ''Archangel '' *Murrue Ramius *Mu La Flagga *Ian Goddard *Natarle Badgiruel Earth Alliance *Lewis Halberton *William Sutherland United Emirate of Orb *Uzumi Nara Attha *Ledonir Kisaka ZAFT *Rau Le Creuset *Fredrick Ades Other *Dawn Mobile Suits *Dawn Warships and Support Ships *Dawn Vehicles and Support Craft *Dawn Nations and Factions *Dawn Background Timeline *Dawn Background Information *Dawn Glossary *Dawn Soundtrack Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Angelic Saga